pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Archive 2 Ok Can we make bygones be bygones too please and ok, I'll start the news blog again but I would still like you to do the news blog at the end of each month because my internet credit runs out before the last Sunday of each month. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured user About time you were voted as the User of the Month. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 09:15, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Shock on becoming an FU. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats, Shockstorm ^_^! I'm so glad that you became a Featured User :)! Nectaria (talk) 09:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Your a good admin but... I find that you can be very forceful that's it, other than that, your great. Not trying to cause an argument. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Shock, you never complimented me on my work before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock I was wondering, what are you going to do with the pokeball sprites in your sandbox, if you are going to delete them, ask CzechOut to sort the redirects after the deletion of them from ".ogg" to ".png" because he has a bot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No need to block There is no need to infinitely block Winxfan1. He can't acccess his wikia account ever again. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 16:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Again This user's again on his old tricks insisting on the "second evolution method". To tell you the truth, I'm sick of him. As you know, his block period has just finished, but still he insists. Please take care of the situation. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 01:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 01:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. He doesn't seem interested in contributing and he's going to on other wikis to harass people from this wiki, so he'll be blocked for a long time. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:15, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! I have made a new admin request to this page! Please support me if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 09:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll add to it later, haven't had time yet. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sigh, OK :(. Thanks for your reply! Nectaria (talk) 19:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock CzechOut created a page on bot requests, you should put something in it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :That's good, I'll probably add stuff to it later. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay and it's best not to leave a space between the last section and templates on pages because it's unneeded space. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:30, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Bot_requests, here's a link to the page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Moving pages Ah, I must inform you the link could be just changed via CzechOut's bot. Energy ''X'' 23:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Question Could you tell me why you reverted my edit? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's used on multiple pages, and you have no business trying to delete things you don't know anything about. You're getting dangerously close to yet another block. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Hello! Unfortunately, I am noticing pages without sprites from other games. So I would like to help out and start adding sprites to pages that need them starting with Ditto. Just wanted to let you know. I am not trying to spam pages by the way. Never would I ever. :Sounds good. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock Can you try and create a "Usage" for this? I've already tried but it didn't work. Template:Pokémon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I'll try again. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 02:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why did you ban me? Did I do something wrong? I don't edit here so I doubt it, please tell me, why did you ban me? :That's the reason. We don't allow people to hang out in chat all day who don't contribute to the wiki. We have better things to do than babysit you and your friends in chat, who have caused enough problems already. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) WHATT???? WE don't do anything wrong, it isn't bothering any one I'm complaining. Hey, Shockstorm! What do you think of me uploading transparent versions of the images that have white backgrounds? Do you like this work or not? *trembling in fear* Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 14:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good, transparent images are better than non-transparent images. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey how can I do that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :You can find the images online, or you can add transparency to images by editing them (using something like Paint or Photoshop). I don't have experience with that sort of thing, so you might want to ask Nectaria or someone who knows about adding transparency. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Really :(? *closes to tears* Thank you, Shockstorm :(. I agree that the transparent images are better because they're more clear. Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 06:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! Thanks for removing those external links from Heroes Wiki because I don't think they were really needed either. Sigh, Sorry for not removing them because I thought that Energy and other users will not agree with me and they will revert my edits :(. Nectaria (talk) 06:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC)